The Body on the Beach
by RedCathey
Summary: When a simple case that starts with two bodies on a beach turns out to be something mush bigger them a murder how will the team solve the case and how will they cope when one of their own has there life put on the line?:D
1. The Body on the beach

**Hi Guys, this is my first Bones Fic so I'm not too good with all the anthropology and stuff but practice make perfect so here we go. :D P.S this is set before Bones and Booth got together.**

"Look Bones, I just don't think that it's ok someone to do something like that" Booth looked over to Bones as they crossed the road to the diner.

"If it was for good intent then I can understand Booth" Bones stopped and looked back at Booth.

"Bones…" Booth stopped talking when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"We got a case Booth?" Bones tried looking over his shoulder but he moved.

"Looks that way, come on Bones back to the car"

"But I'm hungry Booth" They both turned and started to walk back to the car.

"Well we'll get something on the way back"

Cam was kneeling down at the body when she saw Bones and Booth arrive.

"Hey Cam" Booth gave a toothy grin that was soon wiped off when he saw the body.

"Wow"

"Cam, what have we got?" Bones was careful not to fall or slip on any of the rock as the crime scene was on a beach.

"Ummm two bodies, one adult one infant" Cam heads back to the Jeffersonian truck and Bones kneels down beside the body.

"Caucasian, female, 25-30 and barnacle and small muscle incrustation indicates she's been in the water for about four months. Same with the infant, in the water about a year and looks like it was about 8 month to a year old"

"How do people do this to children and a baby at that?"

Bones was about to say something but was cut off by Wendell.

"Multiple fractures, they could be from an assault or from being battered by rocks and debris while in the water. Stab wounds evident on ribs, manubrium and clavicle" Wendell looked at Bones for approval; she nodded then took a slightly closer look.

"And ulna, radius. One to the sphenoids" Bone nods at Wendell and then stands up.

"This would have been a very brutal death"

"And what about the kid?" Booth looks over to Wendell.

"Well from what I can see he has a stab wound on his trachea and his stylomandibuler ligament, they probably tried to do it fast for him"

"Ok so that means that this was about the mother?"

Wendell and Bones nod in agreement.

"So has anyone found the murder weapon yet?"

"Not yet, scoop guys just got here" Cam came walking back to the group and looked down at the body then took an evidence bag and a pair of tweezers then bent down to the body.

"Wait Cam what are you doing?" Bones says quickly.

"There's adipocerous on the hand"

"Yes well you could damage the bone, you should do it properly back at the lab"

"Fine" Cam smiled at Bones then got up and walked away, she could deal with arguing right now.

"Bones?" Booth looked over to Wendell as if to say get out of here and then back to Bones.

"What Booth?" Bones looked up at Booth with and agitated look on her face.

"What's up? You just snapped at Cam"

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just tried, was it bad?"

"No, Bones its fine can knows how you get some times"

"I guess"

"Anyway come on bones we gotta get this back to the lab"

**Well there you go, its short but it's only the start the chapters will get longer as I go on with them but anyway PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW 3**


	2. The chemicals in the fish

**HI, just so any readers know sweets will not be in this in fact he hasn't even started working there, I don't know why but he just didn't seem to fit into the story line.**

Booth walk in holding a file in one hand and his phone in the other, he headed over to the autopsy table.

"Hey guys, so I was talking to the locals and one of them a 14 year old boy who said he heard a few screams last night but never said anything because its normal for teens to get drunk out on the beach"

"Well if there was screaming then someone probably looked to see what was going on, so they may have caught a glimpse of the killer" The conversation was left at that when Cam came over to talk with Bones.

"Dr Brennen , I need the body to remove all flesh and adipocere from the Bones you can have it back after plus that way you have cleaner bones"

"Sure, I was going to suggest that anyway" Bones stepped away from the body and Cam began to place it onto the gurney with some help from Wendell and then she was off.

"I'm going to speak with Angela, we may need to change our plans for tonight" And with that Bones was out of sight and Hodgins was in sight.

"Hey dudes got anything for me?" Hodgins came over with a smile on his face hoping for something to get busy with.

"Actually Hodgins I do, we found a wrap of plastic near the body and there was dead fish caught up in it" Wendell handed Hodgins a tray with 7 small fish neatly laid out on it.

"Wow thanks, you saved the fish? "

"Well yeah if the plastic had anything to do with the body then the fish probably have evidence on them too"

"Thanks Wendell, I'll get back to you when I'm done" Hodgins started to walk away but was stopped but Wendell stepping in front of him.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?, Cams cleaning the body and Dr Brennen is with Angela." Wendell gave a large smile of hope.

"Umm sure I think I could find something for you to do"

As they left Booth just stood there with a baffled look on his face seeing as in the space of about 3 minute he had gone from being surrounded by people to being completely alone.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just go sit in my office"

BONESANGELABONESANGELABONES

"Oh, but Brennen we planned this we have to go" Whined Angela.

"I know and I do want to go but we have a case"

"Ok Brennen look at me, I want to go to the spa and you want to go to the spa I'm sure we could sneak away for two minutes to get a facial" Angela's gaze goes from Bones then to Wendell who is now stood behind her at the door.

"Wendell, hi" Angela smiled.

"Hey Angela, Dr Brennen the bones are clean. I put them in the bone room but the skull still needs reconstruction on the infant" Wendell smiled at both women, nodded at Bones and left.

BONESWENDELLBONESWENDELL

Bones walks into the bones room and puts some latex gloves on and gets to work on the skull reconstruction with Wendell.

"Well, the skull isn't in that back of shape so this shouldn't take long. Umm I found the posterior and Maxilla they were in one piece but I think that the Occipital bone and the Mandible may be in more than on piece " Wendell holds up a try of different sized bone pieces.

"Ok, let's get to work"

BOOTHHODGINSBOOTHHODGINS

Booth walked through the door of Hodgins lab throwing an empty coffee cut in the bin.

"Hey Hodgins!" Booth looks around a little.

"Ah, Agent Booth what my I do for you?" Hodgins appeared out of nowhere.

"Found anything in the fish?" Booth followed Hodgins back to his table were the fish were neatly cut open and arranged.

"About that, the fish had Boron in their little systems"

"What's that?" Booth raises an eye brow.

"Booth Boron is a chemical used in Nuclear power plants"

**PLEASE AND REVIEW XXXX**


	3. The Locket in the lungs

Bones and Wendell had finished the skull reconstruction so Wendell had gone off the help Cam and Bones decided to take the skull's to Angela for face reconstruction .

"Hey Angela, I have the skull for you" Bones approached her with the tray.

"Thanks, I'll have a face for you shortly" Angela took the skull and got ready for the reconstruction.

"Oh, and I almost forgot Booth went back to the crime scene and found this" Angela Handed an evidence bag with a knife in it to Bones.

"Has it been identified as the murder weapon?" Bones inspected the knife and then looked up at Angela.

"No but I'll need more images of the bones before I can match it so I was hoping that you could just go over to Hodgins and see if he can use one of his computers to check, he should know how to do it."

"But this is you area of work?" Bones looked at Angela.

"Yeah well remember last week when we had the serial killer? Well I was so swamped that when we had finished I showed him how to do some things with the computer seems as he is the only other person he has the equipment and knowledge with computers"

"Oh, I see. Well I will come back later for the facial reconstruction"

BONESHODGINSBONESHODGINSBONES

"Dr Hodgins? Angela told me that you could help to determine whether this is the murder weapon?" Bones held up the bag with the knife in it.

"Urr, yeeeah I think I can do that but I'll need a scan of the bones"

"Yes I can do that; I will go and get she bones now while you scan the knife"

"Sure, hands it over" Bones handed it to Hodgins then left.

BONESCAMBONESCAMBONESCAM

Bones was on her way to the bone room when Cam stopped her.

"Ah, Dr Brennen could you come over here a second?"

"Sure, what is it?" Bones went over to Cam.

"Dr Brennen what do you see?" Cam pointed to something in the lung.

"Cam, I'm an anthropologist and this is not bone"

"I know but just look, what does that look like to you?"

Bones looked down in the lungs.

"It…it looks like a locket"

"That's what I thought, and I bet it has a picture in it"

"Ok, well I need to drop some bones off with Hodgins then find Booth but I'll come back"

BONESANGELABOOTHBONEANGELA

"Hey, Angela" Booth walked in to Angela's office.

"Hey Booth, what do need?" Angela Asked with a smile.

"Just wondered if you had a facial reconstruction yet?" Booth looked at the Angelatron as Angela brought up the constructions for the infant and mother.

"Ok I don't have an ID yet but I got the reconstructions done" The first picture was of a young woman with light skin, green eyes, blonde hair and thin lips.

"That's the mother and…" Angela pulled up another picture of a boy around 1 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes and just slightly darker skin than its mother.

"Her son" Angela and Booth both frowned at the thought of someone hurting a child.

"Angela! Have you got the… Oh hello Booth have you found anything new?" Bones slid in between Angela and Booth.

"No, this case seems to be going slow but Hodgins found Boron in the fish"

"From a Nuclear plant?" Bones looked at Booth.

"Yeah, oh and Angela got the reconstruction done" Bones turned to Angela.

"Do we have an ID?"

"No not yet, these guys don't seem to be in any systems"  
"Well I'm sure you'll get it" Bones lifted her hand to the monitor as she spoke.

"What if I got the reconstruction wrong?" Angela looked at Bones worried.

"Angela you did not make a mistake" Booth stepped out from next to Bones and into Angela's view.

"But I've done it before" Angela wined.

"No you did not, that skull was completely destroyed there was no way that you could have ever got a perfect match"

"Yeah, I guess so" Angela's attention turned to Cam who was stood at the door with an urgent look on her face.

"Guys I need you to see something"

The team followed Cam back to her part of the lab.

"Over here" Cam went over to a small table with a tray on it.

"What is it Cam?" Bones looked confused.

"Dr Brennen remember the locket I found in the lung? Well I opened it and… well just take a look" The group gathered around the small table and looked down at the picture.

It was of a young woman with a heart shaped face, Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes; fair skin with freckles, next to her was a familiar looking young man.

"recognize anyone?" Cam met Booth's gaze.

"Wendell?"

**DADADA, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :D**


	4. The Girl in the Picture

"Hey Wendell?" Hodgins looked up at the monitor; the knife was defiantly the murder weapon.

"Yep?" Wendell hurried over and looked up.

"Do you think you could go find Dr Brennen and Booth?"

"Was it a match?" Wendell looked at the knife on the screen, not really knowing what he was looking at.

"Yeah" Hodgins was about to remind Wendell about telling Bones and Booth when Booth came through the door.

"OH, hey Booth I was just about to send Wendell to get you. The knife you found was a ma…" Booth stopped him before he could finish.

"Yeah that's great, Wendell could you come with me?" Booth sounded urgent.

"Umm, sure" Wendell followed Booth to Cams area where he could see the rest of the team trying to exit un-suspiciously before he got there.

Booth went over and stood by Cam, this was not going to be easy.

"So what's this about?" Wendell smiled and looked from Booth to Cam.

Cam looked at Booth and handed the locket to Wendell, he looked down.

Wendell looked down at the locket he recognised it instantly.

"Was this on the victim?" Wendell didn't look up, he just stood motionless staring at the picture in the locket.

"You know who she is?" Wendell nodded.

"Her name was Zoe-lee Sampson, we've been friends since 3rd grade" Wendell let a smile peek through for a couple of seconds but it was soon replaced with his eyes filling with tears but he held them in.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Booth turned his attention back to Wendell.

"Almost two years ago, we had been dating but she just called it off and moved down to Texas to be with her mom" Wendell looked up at Booth and took a deep breathe.

"Any idea on who would want her dead?" Booth could see the pain in Wendell's eyes, he shook his head.

"As far as I knew so was loved by people she didn't really make enemies but like I said I haven't seen her in almost two years" Cam could see that he wasn't going to be able to hold back his tears for much longer.

"You didn't keep in touch after the break up?" Cam thought it was odd that they had just stopped contact with each other after being friends for so long.

"Well I tried but she just shut me out, changed her number didn't answer my E-mails. I figured that if she didn't want to talk to me that I should just leave her alone" Wendell gently placed the locket onto the table and put his hands into his pockets.

"C…can I go now Agent Booth?"

"Sure but we will have to talk about this later, right?" Booth tried to look Wendell in the eye but Wendell just kept his head down.

"Yeah, I know" Wendell exited as fast as he could without running, the tears finally escaping.


End file.
